


Just Me and You…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Just Me and You…, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin enjoy a secret side to their relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me and You…

Title: Just Me and You…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4010  
Rating: R, BDSM. Porn, Porn, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: Nastya’s ~ aaa_mazing Birthday challenge…

Summary: Brian and Justin enjoy a secret side to their relationship…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Just Me and You…**

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and Justin was waiting for Brian to return from his ten-day overseas business trip. He and Daphne were laying on the plush rug in the middle of the loft smoking a joint and laughing. “I can’t believe you did this for him; it’s just like when you got that nipple ring.”

“You don’t understand, Daph. It’s a way of expressing my love for him, my commitment to our relationship. A lot of things have changed over the years that you just don’t understand.”

“I understand that it’s a permanent part of your body from now on. I mean, what if you guys split up or something? How would you explain it to someone new?”

“Been there, done that… Brian and I have finally come to an understanding about what we mean to each other and that’s never going to change. We love each other and there isn’t anything that’s ever going to change that.”

“You’re rather optimistic about the future. You can never tell what’s going to happen.”

“Our relationship has changed and grown into something that I can’t really explain to you… We’re much more settled in our roles and accept each other for who we are.”

“Okay, fine… I’m just saying that I know you and I know there will come a time when you want more… You’ll want a true commitment from him.”

“That’s what I’m trying to explain to you, Daph. We’re already there… We have made a true commitment to each other. Once we surrendered to one another we finally found that inner peace where we can build a foundation for our future.”

“I don’t know how you could give someone so much power over you. That is so 1950s… It’s like you’re playing the role of the good little housewife, doing everything that he says without even questioning what he’s asking of you.”

“That’s priceless… It’s not like that at all. He gives me security and understanding. There isn’t anything that he won’t do for me. He loves me.”

“God, it sounds like you’re his slave or something…”

Justin burst out laughing, thinking she had no idea how right she was….

“Justin, I’m worried about you. You can tell me anything. I’ll be there for you if you need me.”

“Daph, there’s nothing wrong, believe me…”

“Justin, I’m being serious. I’ve seen you… I mean I’ve seen your back. It was red and you had welts. I’m studying to be a doctor. It’s my job to be aware of domestic abuse when I see it.”

“Honestly, Daphne, there’s nothing to worry about. Brian isn’t abusing me. Trust me on this.”

“Justin, I know how hard it is to admit that something’s going on and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I want to help you.”

“Really, Daph. There’s nothing going on that you need to worry about.”

“I wish you’d be honest with me… I saw you when I came over last week to get my textbook that I forgot. Brian said that you weren’t home but then he wouldn’t let me in and then said that he’d get it for me… Well, I peeked into the loft and I saw you… You were tied up to one of the support beams with your arms up above your head and your body was covered in sweat.”

Justin couldn’t help the big grin that spread across his face. “You really shouldn’t be sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong. You just wouldn’t understand.”

“I understand that he was hurting you, Justin and that’s not all. One time I stopped by and the door was slightly ajar and he had you over his lap, spanking you like a small child. I was so taken back I just ran back down the stairs, unable to comprehend what was going on.”

“Honestly, Daph. You have misunderstood what you’ve caught glimpses of. It’s not abuse… It was consensual. It was foreplay.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s just a role-playing game that we’ve become involved in…”

“Oh Holy Fuck… Justin! Are you telling me that you and Brian are into S & M?

“God, don’t freak out, Daph… It’s not what you’re thinking… Well, okay maybe it is. But you have to understand it’s what we both want. What we both need…

“Oh my God… I just can’t believe this…”

“Please stop freaking out, okay… It’s not something that we’ve come out about to our friends or family because, well, because they would freak out just like you’re doing now.”

Daphne paces back and forth in the loft, unable to comprehend what exactly Justin is trying to say to her.

Justin finally says, “Why don’t you roll another joint while I take a piss?”

Daphne is still pacing when the phone rings and the answering machine picks up… “Well little boy you’d better be home and waiting for me when I get there. Assume the position and if you’re really good I have a surprise for you…”

Daphne’s a little shocked and embarrassed by Brian’s message although she has to admit that she was totally turned on by his sexy voice. She finishes rolling the joint and lights it up as Justin comes back into the room.

“Your lord and master just called and left you a message.”

“Really!” Justin can’t help the excitement that runs through his voice. “Here, help me take this bandage off. It should be healed by now. I can’t wait for Brian to see it.”

Justin turns around and pulls the waistband down on his jeans and in the center of his back just above his crack is a white gauze bandage. Daphne slowly pulls the adhesive tape off and discards the bandage, revealing the purple design that’s riding just above Justin’s cheeks.

She smiles and says, “I have to admit it is really cool looking.”

“Yeah, I really like it and I think Brian will too.”

Justin walks over and pushes the play button on the answering machine, listening to Brian’s message. He starts running around, straightening up the few things that are around the loft. Then he looks up at Daphne and says, “I’m sorry but you really have to leave now. I have a few things that I need to do before Brian gets home.”

“You’re sure you’re alright. I mean you can tell me if anything’s wrong? Right?”

“Daphne, believe me everything is more than alright. You have no idea how excited I am right now. It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve seen Brian.”

Justin walks Daphne to the door and hugs her goodbye. Then he runs around lighting candles and pulls the big black leather box out from under the bed, unlocking it and removing all his desired toys - leather straps, a flogger, a butt plug, a sling and his favorite deluxe lube and almond oil. He lays them all out carefully next to the bed and then assumes the position – naked, kneeling at the base of the support beam, handcuffs his hands but leaves the key within reach and waits for his master.

Twenty minutes later Brian’s car service pulls up outside the loft and Brian gets out, carrying his suitcase, briefcase and laptop. Justin hears the elevator as it starts coming up and he gets even harder than he already is just contemplating what Brian might do to him tonight. Brian enters the quiet loft and goes over to his desk and sets his laptop, suitcase and briefcase down. He slowly walks over to Justin and runs his hand down his spine.

Just hearing Brian enter the loft excites him beyond control; his breathing hitches as he stares down at the hardwood floor. Beads of sweat form across his back and his cock is leaking pre-cum; he pants as he feels Brian’s hand slowly caressing his spine. Brian leans into him, whispering, “Sapphire, have you been a good boy while I was away?”

Justin leans into Brian’s touch which sends a wave of electricity through his limbs. Brian kneels behind Justin and runs his tongue down the same path that his fingers had taken. Brian’s eyes follow and rest upon the purple tattoo at the base of his back. He puts his lips right next to Justin’s ear and asks, “Is this for me?”

Justin continues to kneel perfectly still, looking down at the floor, trying to control his breathing. Brian continues with, “You’re such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.”

Brian runs his fingers through Justin’s hair as he tells him how beautiful he looks to him. “Your muscles look taut. Have you been waiting for me in this position since I called?”

“Sapphire, you may speak to me now if you wish…”

“Yes, Sir…”

“Yes, Sir, what?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve been waiting for you just as you requested.”

“Good Boy!”

Brian removes the handcuffs, running his strong hands across his shoulders and down his arms, massaging his tense muscles. He feels Justin relax as he scoops him up and carries him to the bed, placing him in the center. Brian starts at the small of his neck and places kisses all the way down his spine. “Does this excite you, Sapphire?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you know how much I’ve missed your beautiful body? How much I thought about you and missed you while I was gone?”

“Did you find the new purple acrylic dildo I left for you under your pillow?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And did you pleasure yourself with it, thinking about me while you were missing me?”

“Yes, Sir. Very much so, Sir.”

“Good Boy. Do you want to show me just how much you enjoyed it?”

Justin inhales a deeply and continues. “Yes, Sir.”

Brian runs his hand down his spine again, caressing his back and ass as he requests him to kneel on all fours, then he takes a seat on the chair at the end of the bed. Brian loves to sit and watch Justin pleasure himself as he masturbates to all the little noises that Justin makes as he brings himself to fruition.

Brian unbuttons his shirt and lays it across the back of his chair, then slowly lowers the zipper on his dress pants, grasping his hard member and releasing it from its designer prison. Brian leans back in his chair, adjusting himself so he has the best view of Justin’s ass and his rock-hard cock as it juts out in front of him, swaying as he gets his bearings.

Brian instructs Justin to coat his fingers with lube and to press them into his tight pucker, stretching his beautiful bottom open. Brian leans forward and takes the lube, coating his palm and then his dick. Justin works his anus as he pushes in another finger and swishes it around as his tight muscles start to relax. Brian enjoys watching his fingers disappear and reappear as he jacks off in a steady rhythm.

Brian loves hearing Justin moan as he opens himself up. Brian instructs Justin to retrieve his dildo from under his pillow and coat it as well, then to slowly insert it into his rectum. Justin leans his head down and his ass up as he guides his play toy into place. Brian’s voice is just above a whisper as he tells Justin just how beautiful he is as his ass swallows his dildo. It totally turns Brian on as he watches five, six, seven inches disappear, filling his sweet boy.

Brian is now working his cock with lightning speed as he watches Justin’s ass devour his play thing over and over, hitting his prostate as he moans louder and louder. Brian reminds him not to cum even though he can tell Justin is extremely excited and on the verge of tumbling over the edge. Justin’s moans are driving Brian crazy as he frantically thrusts his dick in his hand. Finally he stands, stepping out of his pants and moving in front of Justin. Justin opens his mouth, swallowing Brian’s cock just as he starts cumming, squirting his sweet cream down his throat.

Justin swallows every drop and leans in to kiss Brian so he can taste his own delicate juices. Brian reaches down and takes Justin’s cock into his hand and works him to the same rhythm as the dildo and says, “Cum for me, Sapphire.”

Brian wraps his arms around Justin as they both lie down on the bed, catching their breath. A few minutes later Brian slowly removes the dildo, setting it aside. Then he starts rubbing small circles on Justin’s lower back helping him relax while telling him just how much he enjoyed watching him and just how beautiful he was. It takes a few minutes for Justin to completely relax, listening to Brian’s comforting words as he comes down from his natural high, now totally spent.

Several minutes later they hear a pounding at the door. Brian gets up and slips on a pair of jeans to answer the door, expecting it to be the pizza he ordered for Justin on the way home. He pulls back the loft door and sees the boys standing there. Michael automatically starts to push his way in. Brian puts his hand on Michael’s chest to stop him, saying, “Not tonight. Justin and I have plans.”

“Oh, come on, Brian. It’s Friday night and you haven’t been around for a couple of weeks. Let’s go to Babylon and get lost in all the fucking and sucking.”

“Exactly, Michael. I haven’t been home for two weeks, and I want to spend some alone time with just me and Justin.”

“You can spend time with Justin anytime. I want us to go out just like old times. Besides doesn’t he have homework or something? I know you want to go out and claim back your throne, cruising for tricks and getting wasted.”

“No, really, guys, I’m beat. I just got off a long flight from Europe and I just want to unwind and relax with Justin. You know, spend some quality time with my partner.”

“I can’t believe you. We haven’t seen you for weeks and now you’re just blowing us off for a trick.”

“Michael, you really have to accept that Justin and I are partners. Things have changed and we are really trying to give this a shot. Now I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s just the way things are now.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Listen. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the gym or maybe we can have lunch at the diner?”

Just then the pizza man comes up the stairs as Brian puts the guys back in the elevator. He takes the pizza and his large salad and sets them down on the table. He goes into the bedroom to see Justin almost asleep. He asks him if he’s hungry, telling him he’s going to need his strength for what he has planned for later. Justin turns toward Brian and smiles, asking if they can eat in bed. Brian just rolls his eyes but agrees because there’s not much he isn’t willing to do for Justin these days. Brian can’t help grinning as he listens to Justin making all those yummy noises as he gorges himself on his deluxe pizza with extra meat. Brian leans in and licks the extra sauce off the side of Justin’s mouth after he’s finished devouring it.

After clearing all of the discarded food items from the bed Brian covers Justin’s body with his, pulling his arms over his head. Using the leather restraints he ties each arm to the clamps on the wall, making sure that they’re secure but not too tight. Now that he has Justin spread out before him he opens a new box that his retrieved from his suitcase and shows Justin a new cock ring that he bought for him in London. It’s made of black leather and matches his restraints. Justin can’t help but squirm just a little as Brian secures it in place.

“You know the drill, Sapphire. No cumming until I give you permission. And don’t forget to use your safe word if it becomes too much.” Justin nods his head as he tries to control how excited he is. Brian leans over him, admiring his prey as he gets ready to pounce. He lifts the burning candle from the night stand, and dribbles wax down Justin’s chest until he’s reached just above his bush. Justin tries not to react to the burning wax as it cools on his flesh. Brian repeats this action; only this time he dribbles the wax down the inside of Justin’s thighs. It’s all Justin can do not to pull his legs away or cry out from the intense pain on his delicate skin.

“Such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.”

Even though he’s temporarily in pain his cock is so excited as it pulls taut against his ring, making him ever harder. Brian notices him struggling, dripping even more pre-cum against his abdomen. Brian asks him to close his eyes or if he would prefer a blindfold. Justin’s eyelids automatically close tight as he hears Brian taking an ice cube from his drink on the nightstand. Justin tries not to squirm as he anticipates what’s next.

Brian then dribbles some of the ice-cold water melting from the ice cube down his chest then onto his thighs. The contrast from the burning wax to the freezing water is driving Justin crazy with need, wishing that Brian would pay attention to his rod of steel that’s now bubbling out more pre-cum. Brian decides to take pity on him as he runs his tongue down his shaft, listening to the subtle moans escaping from somewhere in the back of Justin’s throat. But before Justin has time to think or enjoy Brian’s touch, he follows up by running the ice cube directly down the same path that his tongue just took. Justin can’t help the immediate reaction by jerking back from the cool sensation.

Brian chuckles as he watches his boy squirm and buck from the contrasting feelings pulsing through him. Justin bites his tongue as he tries not to react to the torture that Brian’s putting him through. After all he knows the rules. Brian looks down, admiring how beautiful his boy looks, all so wanton, covered in a sheen of sweat and desire. Brian leans down and kisses Justin right behind his left ear where he’s overly sensitive and then blows a cool breath against his skin because he knows it drives Justin crazy.

Justin’s breathing has increased as he pants, waiting for Brian’s next move. He is surprised by the delicate touch of a feather caressing his inner thighs, sending waves of desire directly to his dick. He can’t help his cock as it pulls even tighter against his restraint, sending even more blood to his already pulsating organ. In his mind he’s begging Brian to touch him, telling him how much he needs him, how much he’s missed him. But he knows he’s not allowed to speak until given permission so he suffers in silence.

Brian sits back, admiring his prey as he knows the inner struggle that Justin’s going through; he’s impressed that Justin has been able to keep it together so far, considering that they haven’t been together in almost two weeks. His own erection is at full mast and gleaming with desire so he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to continue without release himself.

Brian leans down, lifting Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders. He runs his tongue down the length of his cock and across his perineum until he reaches his beautiful rosebud. His wet tongue circles his opening several times before delving into his abyss, sending waves of pleasure through Justin’s body. Justin’s breathing hitches as he tries to control the sensations flooding through him, concentrating on Brian’s tender ministrations to his extremely wet chasm.

Brian surrenders, taking mercy on him as he reaches for a condom and rolls it down his shaft, squirting some lube in his palms to warm it up then coats his dick. He aligns himself with Justin’s opening as he leans in and captures Justin’s lips in a deep kiss, simultaneously penetrating him completely in one fell swoop. They continue kissing passionately as Justin’s body adjusts to the intrusion, finally relaxing and welcoming home his most desired playmate.

The first fuck was hard and fast bringing Brian to fruition quickly, leaving Justin with an overwhelming need to find release. The second is a much slower and passionate fuck as Brian takes his time building up his passion and desire to a firm and steady pace, slamming into Justin’s prostate repeatedly until he can’t stand it anymore. Brian reaches down and releases the harness around Justin’s cock, whispering to him, “Cum for me, Sapphire. Tell me how much you missed me,” as he works his shaft, sending spirals of sensation throughout his body. Justin’s body jerks with pleasure as wave after wave crashes through him. He shudders as his cum spreads between their bodies and he cries out Brian’s name over and over again. Brian runs kisses across Justin’s chest, bending down to lick a stream of his juices off his chest, loving the taste of his lover.

Brian reaches up and unties his wrists from their bondage, stroking his weary muscles, telling him what a good boy he was. He turns Justin over while reaching for the sweet almond oil then spreads it over his sore muscles. Justin’s body is still quaking with pleasure as tears flow uncontrollably down his face. Brian holds Justin tightly, wiping away his tears, continuing to caress his shoulders and arms until he’s relaxed into his touch and falls asleep. Brian whispers, “I love you, Sapphire. I’ve missed you so much.”

They both slipped into a deep sleep with their bodies entwined, holding each other tight until the morning sun burst through the big loft windows, creating rainbows of light across the bedroom. Brian was the first to stir as he hears someone knocking on the loft door. He carefully removes his arms from around Justin as he slips out of bed and answers the door.

He is surprised to see Lindsay standing on the other side of the door with a very bright and chipper Gus who throws himself at him. He couldn’t help snarling at Lindsay asking her why they had to come by so early on a Saturday morning. Lindsay tilted her head, smirking, as she tells Brian that it’s almost one o’clock in the afternoon and that she thought that he might want to go to the park with her and Gus. Gus has already escaped into the loft, running around, inspecting everything like it’s the first time he’s been there.

Brian calls over to him to keep it down, that Justin is still sleeping. Of course that just makes Gus even more interested in peeking through the slats that divide the bedroom from the rest of the loft. His curiosity has gotten the better of him as he creeps into the bedroom, watching Justin sleep. Lindsay sets out some coffee cups as Brian starts the coffee. It isn’t long before they both see Gus spinning around in circles in front of the windows with the flogger in his hand, practically whipping himself.

Lindsay’s breath hitches as she starts to reprimand Brian for leaving such a thing out where Gus can find it, while at the same time questioning why he would have such a thing to begin with. Brian looks at her, lifting his eyebrows while reminding her that she came by unannounced and that it’s none of her business what he and Justin do in the privacy of their own bedroom.

Lindsay looks a bit ashamed while Gus is still spinning out of control in the living room asking, “Daddy, can I take this home with me? I just love it…” 

The End


End file.
